


my girl

by stuckinsanrio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinsanrio/pseuds/stuckinsanrio
Summary: looking at the starsadmiring from a far
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 32





	my girl

**Author's Note:**

> pretend u don’t see my grammar mistakes, i’m sleep deprived ahaha

Christmas is Harukawa's favorite holiday, she decides shortly after seeing Akamatsu stand before her, tucking her chin downward in Harukawa's scarf under the hue of the fading sunlight. The chilly wind tousles her usual neatly brushed golden hair, her eyelashes were weighed down by mascara and snowflakes. She hugs herself, pulling her coat tighter around her body for warmth. Her lilac eyes glance up, focusing in on hazel irises. 

"What are you staring at?" Akamatsu asks. 

Harukawa averts her gaze. She takes a moment to silently thank the thick darkness and dim streetlights for concealing the red blooming on her freckled skin. "Oh, nothing." 

She wobbles back and forth on the heels of her feet, thoughts scattering. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip, turning the rosy flesh white with each nibble. She shoves her hand in the pocket of her thin coat, fingers curling around the wooden box that hangs heavy in the cheap wool.

"Akamatsu.."

"Kaede."

"Kaede," she corrects herself. "I got you something."

Akamatsu's eyes light up, darting up to meet Harukawa's. "Oh?"

Harukawa pulls out the shabby wooden box, a pink ribbon hastily tied around it. Her hands tremble as she holds it out for Akamatsu to take. 

She slips her glove off her dainty fingers, handing it over to Harukawa in exchange for the wrapped gift. Akamatsu untangles the poorly tied ribbon, stuffing it in her pocket for safekeeping. Her mouth is left agape as she opens the lid, breath turning chalky in the cold air. 

"Do you like it...?" Harukawa holds her hands behind her back, searching Akamatsu's face for a sign of disappointment.

She purses her lips, reaching in and pulling a gold chain out the box. On the end, a heart-shaped locket, the same honey-gold color as the chain, was attached. Opening it, she sees the words "my girl" engraved on the left side of the locket. "How'd you afford this?"

"Ah," Harukawa reaches a finger to brush away the fraying hair framing her face. "I saved up."

She watches Akamatsu examine the jewelry. Her hands clasp together, fingers weaving in and out of each other. "You can put a photo of us on the right.."

"Maki," Akamatsu looks up at her. Her eyes refocus, lips curling into a crestfallen smile. "I can't...I can't wear this."

Her breath catches in her throat. Her shoulders slump, eyes casting to the ground. Half-formed regrets dip in and take a swim around her head. 

The locket was too small—it probably looked cheaped compared to the other jewelry Akamatsu had. Maybe the color wasn't much to her liking? Silver would've complimented her eyes better. She must've not liked the engraving. My girl? Akamatsu wasn't an item to own, what was she thinking?

"My parents," she continues. "they'll see and start questioning me."

Harukawa forces a smile. "I understand." 

Akamatsu places the locket back in the box, dragging her fingers across the heart. "Thanks. I love it, really."

She nods, insides tearing. She can see pain welling in Akamatsu's eyes. She stands a little straighter, coughing as if to hide the fact that she was seconds away from weeping.

"I got you something too."

Akamatsu digs into her pocket, pulling a box so small it could fit in Harukawa's closed fist. It was neatly wrapped with snowflake decorated paper, a red bow tied it together, clashing with the baby blue and white coordination of the wrapping paper.

Harukawa takes it with shaky hands, looking down at it then back at her. "Kaede, you didn't need to.."

"Just open it," Akamatsu said with an eye roll.

She did so without a second thought. Removing her glove and adding it to her pocket along with Akamatsu's, she slowly unravels the ribbon, pulling the clear tape off the wrapping paper and unfolding it.

Akamatsu huffs, tired of watching her pick at the tape. “Give it to me, I'll rip it off."

"No! It's my first present from you. I want to keep the ribbon, and wrapping paper, and...oh, Kaede.." Harukawa picks up the silver ring with a small pink heart-cut stone from the box. Honey pools into her eyes, swirling around to replace the brown in her eyes with soft, melted fawn.

She jumps up, giggling and lunging forward to wrap her arms around her neck. Akamatsu almost loses her footing, though she manages to keep herself upright, snaking an around Harukawa's waist. 

She smiles like the early morning sunlight, soft and diffuse. "Oh, Kaede, I adore it."

Harukawa backs away, taking the ring and sliding it on her finger. Her eyes glisten, admiring the pretty stone under the pale moonlight.

Akamatsu's lips quirk up into a half-grin. She hooks her index finger under her chin, pulling her face up so their eyes meet. She kisses her, hand sliding up to caress her cheek. "Merry Christmas, my love." She whispers when they pull away, breath mingling together.

Harukawa nuzzles her cheek into the palm of her hand, pressing a gentle kiss onto her skin. "Merry Christmas, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> lack of kaemaki content so ✌️
> 
> i adore this ship, it makes me so happy
> 
> i’m kinda satisfied with how this fic turned out but i could’ve probably improved it if i gave a fuck. want it to be longer doe
> 
> anyways gn!!!


End file.
